omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Enna Kros
Character Synopsis Enna Kros 'is "God" of the world in which Reynn and Lann reside in, having created the World of Nine Wood Hills and Grymoire. As a powerful being, she is able to do almost anything to help and possibly hurt others, such as teleporting Reynn and Lann to fight a big monster and leave them behind, or leaving a powerful creature by their side to help them on their journey. In the ''Maxima version, Enna Kros can be fought as a superboss after clearing the Postscript, alongside Tama and Serafie after she is found in Nine Bean Coffee. Character Statistics '''Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'World of Final Fantasy '''Name: '''Enna Kros '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''24 Years Old '''Classification: '"God" of The World of Final Fantasy Setting 'Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Enna Kros is stated to have the ability to create virtually anything she wants with her thoughts. Responsible for the creation of many realms in the Final Fantasy setting), Reality Warping, Subjective Reality (Enna Kros has complete control over reality and can change the entire setting to the way she desires, including make realms "between illusion and reality coexist"), Law Manipulation (The official Who's Who guide states that she makes the rules that govern World of Final Fantasy and can bend them to her will), Elemental Manipulation (Enna established the system of elements, as they are figments of her creation. This gives her the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Causality Manipulation (Scales above Tama, who is capable to alter the entire timeline and it's past, present and future. Said feat was also stated to be only capable of beings around the level of Guardians of Time), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Exists beyond standard cause and effect, as linear time and space doesn't apply to her. Time is assiocated with Causality in FF), Memory Manipulation (Scales above Serafie, who was able to remove the memories of everyone in the original timeline), Poison Manipulation (Capable of inflicting the poison status onto others, making them gradually take damage), Mind Manipulation (Confusion causes one to become confused and too dazed to attack), Empathic Manipulation (Beserk causes opponents to become bloodlusted, making them unable to strategize), Death Manipulation (Capable of inflicting the death status, which instantly kills off those who are hit with it), Time Manipulation (Capble of manipulating time and making characters unable to age. Also can inflict "Slow", which slows down the opinion and makes them slower than Enna), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep makes an opponent grow tire and eventually go to sleep), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 9; Enna's true form resides on a higher dimensional plane outside of reality whereas her physical bodies are within the multiverse. Exists beyond life and death), Power Nullification (Can prevent people from taking action) *Enna Kros has resistance to the following: Space-Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Subjective Reality and Reality Warping (Exists beyond fantasy, reality, time, space and dreams. Her realm was also described as being similar) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Created the entire World of Final Fantasy setting, something that's consistently alluded to by the Who's Who Compendium. The World of Final Fantasy is stated to contain "one googolplex of words" by Tama. Should be vastly more powerful than the Cogna, who will destroy all of existence in a short period of time and Brandelis, who can override the most fundamental rules of Grymoire or any other A-World) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to Brandelis, who's stated to "Transcend Dimensions". Her realm exists beyond fantasy, reality, time, space and dreams. Not bound by linear time or space, with them only being figments to her) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Far lesser beings like Cogna can destroy multiverses that contain googolplex of words and is considerably above Brandelis, who can rewrite the entire multiverse and was also planning on destroying them all completely. Created the entire multiverse and established many laws that govern their stability) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Wasn't phazed by the many characters who could destroy the multiverse and such an act doesn't pose a threat to Enna Kros) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal '(Has the ability to reach and likely destroy the entire setting of World of Final Fantasy, which contains googolplexes of universes. Scales above characters like Brandelis, who was going to override the basic and fundamental laws of the multiverse) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Enna views all events that happens inside her own creation and has absolute knowledge of what happens across the entire setting, including the history of characters she have never met before. Supposedly wrote the Who's Who Compendium, which contains the information of many FF characters and locations) '''Weaknesses: '''Prefers to not engage in battle unless absolutely nessary. Tends to hold back against opponents in order to have a fair fight Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire: '''A complete set of tiered spells: Fire, Fira, Firaga, and Firaja. The spell and status effect NulBlaze protects the unit from Fire-elemental attacks. *'Ice: Ice has a complete set of tiered spells: Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga, and Blizzaja. The enemy spell Snowstorm also appears in some games. *'Lightning: '''As one of the three main elements, Lightning has four tiers of basic spells: Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, and Thundaja. *'Wind: 'The basic Wind-elemental spell is Aero, with upgrades being Aerora, Aeroga, and Aeroja. The spell Tornado is common and often reduces targets' HP to critical levels. *'Water: 'An element that has only attained four tiers of basic spells: Water, Watera, Waterga, and Waterja. ''Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy XI include the powerful Flood spell. *'Earth: '''Earth has two sets of tiered spells: Stone, which consists of Stone, Stonera, Stonega, and Stoneja and Quake, which consists of Quake, Quakra, Quaga, and the enemy-exclusive Quakeja. *'Light: 'A common spell affiliated to the holy element is the Holy spell, usually obtained near the end of the game. A less common line of spells include the Dia family which often inflicts holy damage and deals damage to the undead. The Banish line of spells are also sometimes holy-elemental. *'Dark: '''Also known as '''Shadow and Darkness, is a recurring element in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a counterpart of the Holy element and is a strong element against enemies affiliated with said element. Extra Info: '''The World of Final Fantasy is a completetly different cosmology that is completely seperate from the main series. As such, Enna doesn't scale to the average FF Multiverse Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:The World of Final Fantasy Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2